The Elitists
by KESwriter
Summary: The Elitists are a group of super-powered global law enforcement agents who work in the shadows to protect others. For the first time, they're about to let a "civilian" join their ranks to prove that heroism comes from the heart.
1. Chapter 1

This should be fun. Fun is the theme of this project.

The Elitists are a group of super-powered global law enforcement agents who work in the shadows to protect others. For the first time, they're about to let a "civilian" join their ranks to prove that heroism comes from the heart.

The Elitists

Dedicated to my father. A hero is his own right for working three jobs so that my mom could stay at home to be with me and my siblings. I love you Dad.

Chapter One:

Washington DC Headquarters:

"Watch me," he said and left the interrogation room without looking back.

Hiroko Sato turned off the tape.

"Thus, concludes my presentation for why Spencer Reid should be my replacement. I'll take questions now."

Anaya Sarada wove her fingers together.

"Dr. Sato, as the outgoing member of the Elitists you were tasked with searching the globe to find your replacement. Your gift is the ability to hack systems without touching a keyboard. You have chosen a self-described technophobe to fulfill your duties. Why?"

"Because, I feel my gift was not my computer skills, but my ability to read the data about a person in a meaningful way. Spencer Reid can see what people need and what people want based on the data provided."

Darren Cole looked mildly bored.

"He has no muscle mass, and only fights weakly when provoked. His physical assessment has been waived every year he's been an agent. How can we use him in the field without a firearm when necessary?"

"You can see by the data I've compiled that he has the capability to build up muscle mass under the right training regiment," Sato said.

Molly Grady had been taking notes.

"He intellect is extraordinary, but his IQ is only one eighty-seven. You have an IQ of one nine-four and I have an IQ of one ninety-six. As you argued in your presentation, his intelligence is enhanced by his experience, but could his nightmares of the past trauma impact his work adversely?"

"It is possible," she conceded. "But not likely. You can see from the look of determination that he wants to prove everyone he has encountered in prison wrong. That he is not weak. That his intelligence is greater than ours in the sense that his emotions and experiences combined make his ability to understand people better."

Emilio Martinez looked lost in thought.

"Why would he want to abandon his team to join people who might make him feel inferior either based on their unique powers or intellect?"

"I do not think he will feel inferior here," she said. "While I do admit he might miss his team, I also think there is a certain sadness to his job that is draining his soul. Joining this team will strengthen him and this team as a whole. I am certain of it."

"Thank you, Dr. Sato," Sarada said. "Allow us time to discuss and we'll notify you of our decision tomorrow."

"Thank you," Sato. "I am confident you will make the right decision."

…

The group was split evenly in two. The decision went to retired leader Lutalo Okeke.

Spencer Reid was chosen to be Hiroko Sato's replacement as an Elitist.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Two:

It had been a nightmare. Every member of the team had been injured in some way in Scratch's attack. Walker was the worst. Luckily a couple members of the International Response Team were in town to save the day when he couldn't.

Despite Prentiss's best attempts at streamlining the process, Reid's reinstatement hearing wouldn't take place for another month. The team was also put on stand-down mode while they recovered from their injuries. The entire process felt like a pointless waiting game to him.

He did have luck on his side when it came to finding a place for his mother. Reid hated to admit that an in-home nurse wasn't working, but he was also tired of worrying about another Lindsey infiltrating an agency. So, a friend from his support group recommended a place to him. It worked out better than expected as his mother seemed to thoroughly enjoy living there after two days. His only fear was that she would quickly forget him, even though he knew it was partially inevitable at this point.

After a week of rereading every book in his apartment and exhausting two local libraries, Reid decided to go out and see an exhibit on Ukiyo-e art at the Arthur M. Sackler Gallery. He always liked the gallery as it was peaceful to explore. Art was something he still had trouble appreciating so he challenged himself from time to time go and find meaning what was not always spelled out in words.

He wandered through the gallery and looked at the different paintings of waves. It reminded him of how he felt. Lost and adrift in world that still feels so uncertain, even after leaving prison.

A young woman of Asian descent with chin-length dark hair stood a couple feet away from him. She looked like she was lost in thought also until she looked at him.

"Hello, Dr. Reid," she said pleasantly. "Would you like to talk or would you rather stay lost in the waves?"

"How do you know my name?" he asked, startled.

"Let's go to another area to talk," she said.

"How do you know my name?" he asked again as he followed her.

"When Googled, thirteen million, nine hundred thousand search results appear with your name in it." she said. "The only person more popular on your team in Google is the well-published David Rossi with thirty-six million, five hundred thousand search results."

"So, you're a stalker," he said wishing he had some weapon even though she seemed to pose no threat.

"Hardly," she said and took a sharp right turn and opened an employee's-only door.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because what comes next is twice as interesting," she said with a smile. "I guarantee it."

He didn't say anything.

"Experience has taught you to be wary of traps but your intellectual curiosity continues to make what I am offering intriguing. You can walk out of here and never know what is beyond one closed door in your life and you may regret it."

Life was about choices, Reid had learned over the past three months. He could never be completely certain how his decisions would affect others or himself. In life, there are choices and Reid chose the employee's only door because it felt right.

He walked over and she smiled.

"I knew you'd come."

She led him down a winding staircase deep into the building. When they reached the bottom, there was a door with a keypad lock. She keyed in the numbers and they entered a vast room with a table in the center where four people sat.

"Welcome to the Elitists," woman at the head of the table said with an Indian accent.

"I can't believe you came," the man with blond hair said.

"Be nice Darren," Reid's guide said. "My name is Hiroko Sato, at the head of the table is our leader Anaya Sarada, to her left is Emilio Martinez, her right Darren Cole, and Molly Grady."

"Hiroko," Reid said. "I've heard of you. I read your research on intuitive searching patterns. You were at the top of your field until you stopped publishing five years ago."

"That is when I was invited to join the Elitists," she said.

"Elitists, I've heard rumors about you," he said. "There are instances across the globe where catastrophes were averted due to some unseen force. They date back to the nineteen fifties."

Sarada nodded. "Our group was founded then. You are as well-read as Hiroko suggested despite your technophobic tendencies."

"I never really bought into the super-power aspect of it though," he said. "It just sounds like luck and advanced technology mistaken as advanced human capabilities."

"Dr. Reid, have you read the one percent paper?" Sarada asked.

"Of course," he said. "I read it in college. It theorized that one percent of the world's population was capable of superhuman feats based on a variety of conditions ranging from the exposure to toxins, a genetic abnormality, to experimentation such as the US government's attempt at trying to develop mind control through the application of LSD."

"We are the one percenters, Dr. Reid," Grady said with a slight Irish accent.

It took him a second to process this.

"What are your abilities?" he asked slowly.

"I can move objects, with my mind," Sarada said and adjusted a chair so it faced outward.

"I have super-human strength," Cole said and lifted the table with one hand and then put it down.

"Flight and invincibility," Martinez said and rose from the ground briefly.

"Teleportation," Grady said in a blink she was in the chair Sarada had adjusted.

"I can read the internet," Sato said and put her hand up in the air. "The Science Project wants you to sign another petition electronically."

He took a step back. "I'm not a one percenter. I know that."

"You aren't," Sato said. "You're better than us."

"I can't be," he stuttered. "Why would you want me? I just got out of jail. I have a team who needs me."

"Your team is in the process of acquiring a new member," Sato said. "Your prison experience makes you more sensitive to the needs of people. Your intellect is extraordinary, combined with your empathy, you are an ideal candidate."

Before Reid could say anything else, the table exploded.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Three:

Martinez, Sarada, and Cole linked together with Grady and disappeared. Reid threw himself in front of Sato and grabbed her in a hug. They ducked down together and waited.

"You put yourself in front of the person you feel needs protecting," a voice said. His accent is hard to identify, but it sounds to be of African origin. "A noble feature, no doubt stemming from your FBI training and your own sense of morality."

Reid turned around to see a dark-skinned man in a sharp suit.

"Lutalo!" Sato said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

Reid looked at both of them and then directly at Lutalo. "You're one of them," he said.

Lutalo nodded. "I am Lutalo Okeke. I can transform my body into any element. Including wood."

"Why'd the others disappear then?" he asked.

"They'll be back," he said.

As if on cue, they all reappeared in fighting stance. Cole sighed.

"Really, Lutalo?" he said.

"I wanted to test the newest recruit personally," he said.

"Wait," Reid said. "I haven't agreed to anything."

"But you will," Okeke said.

"I don't want to join your team," he said.

"Why not?" Okeke asked. "It is a rare honor to be invited to join the Elitists. Especially as a person who isn't a one percenter."

"I already have a team that I believe needs me," he said.

"What they need and want are different things," Okeke said. "What Hiroko probably hasn't told you yet is about the interoffice email at the FBI. The International Response Team is being dismantled. Your place of work is plagued by scandals. Despite your brilliance Dr. Reid, you are seen as a liability now."

Reid turned to Sato.

"Is this true?"

Sato nodded sadly.

"There is talk of breaking up both teams, but yours is still needed to hunt down Scratch. I'm sorry Dr. Reid. Your team has already cashed in all their favors and bent too many rules. They don't want you back."

Reid merely stood there. He was so certain he'd be back. Now his future felt like it had disappeared.

"I did not want to convince you this way," Sato said. "I wanted you to choose us because we wanted you, not as your only choice."

"Why do you want me?" he asked. "You have a man who can turn into anything he pleases. I have survived my share of troubles, but how does that make me so special?"

"You could have done anything with your life Dr. Reid," Okeke said. "But you chose law enforcement. You could have made a difference in the world in so many ways with the gifts at your disposal. You have stayed with the FBI for more than ten years and have suffered so much. Dr. Reid, you are not a one percenter, but the way you have overcome such a variety of obstacles, it makes you an ideal candidate for joining a team of one."

"Who says I have overcome them?" he croaked out. "I still have a variety of issues to work through."

"We'll get you the help you need," Sato said.

"It still feels like you haven't answered why," he said. "There are many people around the world who work in law enforcement with similar problems."

"No there aren't," Sato said. "I have searched the world over for someone like you. With same brilliance as well as morality. I have encountered five similar to you, but none with same strength of character you have demonstrated."

Grady stepped forward.

"Can we wrap this up?" she said impatiently. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? You have twenty-four hours to decide whether you want to join the team. If you do, Sato will be waiting for you at the Smithsonian Castle with further instructions."

"I'm not saying I'll join," Reid said slowly. "But what do I tell my team?"

Sarada pulled out a file that was under her chair.

"Our cover is called Global Elite Security Innovations. We're an international security consulting firm. We specialize in helping non-profits such as relief agencies for a minimal fee."

"Then what happens?" he asked.

"You get a month to put your affairs in order," she said. "Then you go to our headquarters in Switzerland to train for three months before you go out into the field with us. We will get into further details once you agree to join."

"Okay," Reid said. "I have a lot to think about. But I'll have my decision to you by this time tomorrow."

"Great," Sato said. "I'll see you out."

Reid followed Sato, wondering where it would lead him next.

…

Two hours later, the Elitists sat a proper table on an upper level.

"So," Sarada said. "Impressions?"

"He doesn't want to join, so why should we beg him?" Cole said.

"I wouldn't go that far," Sato said. "I'm confident he'll join."

"Based on what?" Grady asked. "He has plenty of options he just hasn't considered yet."

"He wants to make a difference, and he can make a difference with us," Sato said.

"Do you really think twenty-four hours is enough?" Martinez asked.

"I do," she said.

"'The ball is in his court' as Americans like to say," Okeke said.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Four:

"You look more lost in thought than usual, son" Diana said.

"Mom," he said slowly. "What if I said I was thinking about withdrawing my reinstatement request?"

"Good for you," she said. "What are you thinking of doing instead?"

"I'm thinking about joining a global security firm," he said. "It would involve lots of travel and I wouldn't see you as often."

"I like it," she said. "Spencer, you have so much potential to do good with that brain of yours. Maybe, it is time you chose to do something else besides hunt serial killers."

"You really think so?"

"It is still up to you son. But if you want some wisdom from your mother: Go after what makes your heart race. You spent too much time in that horrible prison. See the world."

"Thanks, Mom," he said.

"Just don't forget to write whenever you can."

"I promise I won't," Reid said.

…

"Please tell me it's the painkillers that are making me fuzzy," Prentiss said over lunch. "Did you just say you don't want to rejoin the FBI?"

"I've made my decision, Emily," he said. "I want to explore other options before I try to rejoin the team."

"What do you mean by 'try'?"

"Emily, I have been reading old news articles and have found a pattern. The FBI doesn't want damaged people like me right now."

"You are not damaged!" she nearly shouted. "How could you think that?"

"I know I'm not damaged but certain higher ups might not agree. I broke rules and given the current climate of politics, I'm not convinced my request will be accepted."

"So, you're not even going to try?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"I'm not abandoning you, Emily. I promise. I just want to explore other options."

"Please tell me you have a plan."

"I do," he said and pulled the folder out of his bag. "This group is looking for people like me."

She looked at the folder. "I've heard of them. I came across them from time to time while I oversaw Interpol. They do good work."

"I'm glad to hear a good review from you."

"You would be a great fit," she said and suddenly wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry. It has just been an exhausting couple weeks. I'm going to miss you, Spencer Reid."

"You're not losing me Emily," Reid said sincerely. "I'm just moving on with you and the rest of the team in my heart as always."

"Have you told J.J. yet?"

"No."

"Good luck," she said.

…

J.J. was in tears also.

"Promise to write home, every chance you get okay?" she said.

"I will, I swear," he said.

"Why does it feel like I'm losing you again?"

Reid held her hands. "You aren't, Jennifer," he said. "I won't let that happen. We will always be best friends. Distance can never change that."

She pulled him into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you," she said.

"And I'll miss you," he said.

…

Sato waiting for him at the Smithsonian Castle as planned.

"You came," she said, beaming. "I knew you would."

"I didn't," he said.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked as they walked to the entrance.

"I think the idea, that my time in prison made me harder but also more in tune to the needs of others. I want to help people in different ways."

"I was hoping you'd think that eventually," she said.

"Why are you leaving the team?" he asked.

"I met someone," she said as they entered the main area. "She means a great deal to me and I'm ready to move on."

"How long do people usually stay with the Elitists?"

"Five to ten years and then they either leave or serve in a less high-risk capacity," she said and led him to and employee-only door. She opened it and he followed her in.

They walked down another long winding staircase Reid never knew existed.

"What the connection between the Smithsonian and the Elitists?" he asked.

"You ask a lot of questions that will be answered in time," Sato said as they approached a door with a keypad. She pressed the numbers and it opened with a hiss.

Sarada, Martinez, Grady, and Cole were assembled in a circle. They all looked, to varying degrees, surprised to see him.

"Welcome, Dr. Reid," Sarada said warmly. "Not everyone thought you would come."

"I wasn't sure either," he said.

"You are here now though," she said. "Please, step into our little circle."

He did and felt slightly uncomfortable being in such a tightly knit group.

"I present my replacement," Sato said. "Spencer Reid."

"Spencer Reid," Sarada said. "You are not officially an Elitist yet. You have tests and trials to endure still. Do you accept the honor of the nomination?"

"I do," he said.

"Then as the leader of current team of Elitists I give my mark of approval upon this potential replacement."

She placed her palm on his forehead and the others touched his shoulders.

"Be strong, future Elitist," they said together.

"I will," he said with as much determination as he could summon.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Five:

"I don't know what you were expecting me to find Emily, but I have come up with up with next to nothing," Garcia said. "The only thing mildly suspicious about Global Elite Security Innovations is the fact that they have a security system on their site slightly better than that used on the CIA's covert operative's database."

"Well that is something," Prentiss said. "What non-profit has that kind of security?"

"Highlighted in in their business profile is a case where they helped a tech startup combat a terror threat. They could have done some security work in return."

Prentiss stood there for a moment.

"Emily," Garcia said. "I don't want him to leave any more than you do. But I think he's made up his mind."

"I know," she said. "I just don't know what else to do."

"We just need to support him," she said. "And hope he comes back."

"Here's to hoping for that," Prentiss said.

…

"Come on pretty-boy," Morgan said as he jogged along with a panting Reid in the park. "I know you can move faster than that."

"My heart could also give out if I try to move any faster," he said.

"We have two weeks until you leave for Switzerland," Morgan said. "You still have a lot of work ahead, if you want to pass that fitness physical."

"Tell me something I don't know," he said through gritted teeth.

"You can do it kid," he said. "I know you can."

After another five minutes Morgan slowed down.

"Thank god," Reid said.

"You're making good progress," Morgan said. "I think you'll make it by the end of the month."

"That is so assuring," he said panting and coughing.

Morgan patted him on the shoulder.

"I believe in you."

"I know."

"Global Elite Security Innovations must have offered you something special for you to leave the team."

"I'm not leaving the team, Morgan," he said. "I'm moving on to another chapter in my life while still keeping my options open with the FBI."

"So, you keep telling me," he said.

"I am not abandoning anyone here," he said. "I just want to explore what else I can do."

"I believe you," he said. "I just wanted to hear you say out loud again."

"I know," Reid said. "It is hard to believe I am making such a big leap across the globe, but I'm prepared for it now, more than ever."

"I'm glad to hear it," Morgan said.

"Good," he said.

He grinned. "Race you to the coffee shop," he said and took off.

Reid heaved a big sigh. "Sometimes, I hate you Derek Morgan!" he shouted and ran after him.

Molly Grady watched from a distance. In the blink of an eye, she was gone.

…

"He's still fully committed," Grady told Sarada. "His workout partner might kill him getting into shape, but he's still committed."

"I told Darren not to give him such a strict regiment," she said. "He has plenty of time to train here."

"We'll see what happens," Grady said.

Sarada stared her in the eye. "I know you and Darren still aren't completely confident he can keep up. But I am and my word is final. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she said.

…

For the last week, Reid was busy packing up his apartment, seeing his mom every day, and saying goodbye. He purposely picked the earliest flight available, hoping he could make a quick exit, but the entire team was waiting for him there.

"We're going to miss you, son," Rossi said and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you," he said and hugged him back.

Garcia then pulled him into a hug.

"Please be careful and write and call regularly."

"I will," he said.

Prentiss then reached for him.

"The door will always be open," Prentiss said.

"Maybe one day I'll take you up on that offer."

J.J. then hugged him.

"Try to come home for every holiday, okay?" she said. "We'll have a place at the table for you set."

"I'll try," he said.

Reid then made his way to the entrance with his ticket in hand. He turned briefly and waved. They waved back. He'd miss them but he was ready for what came next.

…

Sato was waiting for him with a smile.

"How was your flight?" she asked.

"Uneventful," he said.

"Welcome to Switzerland," she said brightly.

 _"_ Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno. _"_

"The national motto," she said. "Though it can't be found on any legislative founding documents."

"It became a popular motto in eighteen sixty-eight as part of an ad campaign, as part of an aid campaign after widespread floods in the Swiss Alps."

"Correct," she said. "And it was engraved in the cupola of the Federal Palace of Switzerland in nineteen hundred two."

He smiled. "How long will you be in town, Hiroko?"

"Until you complete your training."

"Great," he said as they walked out of the airport.

"I know you are worried about getting along with this new team, but trust me Dr. Reid. I won't leave you until you are on good terms with everyone."

"Call me Spencer or Reid," he said. "Are you certain I will get along with everyone?"

"Yes," Sato said. "I am certain."


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Six:

The man sliced Luis' throat with glee and dropped him. Reid screamed.

"HELP!" he shouted as he tried to stop the bleeding with a towel.

The man's life was slipping away in front of his eyes.

"HELP!" he shouted again.

"Get yourself out of this dream Dr. Reid!" a woman with short gray hair in a navy-blue suit shouted.

Luis was fading so fast.

"You can't help him," she said. "Pull yourself out. Go someplace happy."

Then he was gone. Reid stood up and focused. He closed his eyes as he felt tears welling up.

He found himself clinging to Maeve as they danced. This felt so right. It felt perfect.

"Come on Spencer," she whispered into his ear. "Come on."

He was on his back as she undid his belt.

"No," he said weakly. "No, you aren't Maeve."

"Pull yourself together, Dr. Reid," the woman in the suit said. "I know you can do this."

He closed his eyes again and focused.

He was lying on his bed in his apartment. This felt peaceful. This felt like home. Then he looked down on himself. He was still wearing his prison uniform.

The dream dissolved. He was sitting in Dr. Rachel Crutcher's office.

"That's enough for today," she said taking notes.

Reid looked at his watch. The session had only lasted fifteen minutes.

"Why?" he asked.

"You need time to process what you've experienced today," she said. "You are out of prison but clearly part of your mind is still trapped there."

"I am doing the best I can," he said angrily.

"I know you are and it isn't enough. You need to be much more prepared for a psychic attack than you are right now."

Reid sighed.

"I know you are frustrated, but this is only your second session. We'll start again tomorrow. Clear your mind at night and focus building a peaceful place for you to focus your energy."

Reid left without saying another word.

…

The Elitist's estate was located high in the Swiss Alps in a secluded area. The upper levels, such as where his room was located, had stunning views. But he was currently more concerned with a lower level dug into the mountain, where he prepared to work out.

The gymnasium was larger than anything he could have imagined. It had every variety of exorcise equipment imaginable. It included and obstacle course featuring designs from American Ninja Warrior, a show he had never heard of but Sato explained that Cole was obsessed with it and managed to convince Sarada to buy some designs anonymously. It was a little overwhelming, but Reid was determined to work out on every device during his training.

Today he was angry. He wanted to run. There was a "parkour quick-step" he wanted to try. Weaving her way through the course was Molly Grady.

After leaping from the near-vertical steps, grabbing a rope and swinging to the platform, she turned around.

"Hi," she said. "It is not hard as they make it look on TV."

"Says the woman who can teleport from step to step," he said.

"Ouch," she said. "I have to be in just as good shape physically as I am mentally."

"I know," he said and started jogging to steps.

Reid jumped on to one and held on to the edge. Feeling nervous, but also angry, he leaped from the next step and fell on his side on the padding.

"You are in no shape to be doing these steps," she said.

"You don't get to judge for another month," he said. "Now leave me alone."

He jumped on the first one and made the leap to next the step. He rolled and fell on his back.

"You're not mentally," she said. "You need to stop before you hurt yourself."

She was right, he needed to think less as he made his moves. He made for a running leap on to one step and jumped.

As he was in the air he heard her shout: "Stop!" The he felt her arms around him in midair and in a blink, they were on the padded ground further away from the steps.

"Get off me," he growled.

"No," she said. "I know you do mental therapy with Crutcher in the morning. Is that why you're so angry?"

"Leave me alone," he said less harshly than he meant.

"You think you're the only one who came here with problems? My parents were what you Americans would describe as being teenage coke heads. I was lucky I was born without birth defects. I had three siblings I tried to keep out of the following my Da and Mam. One is in jail and the other two are dead. I didn't even know how smart I was until Lutalo picked me off the streets when I was seventeen because I missed so much school. We all got our problems and mine is waking up and still watching where I walk for fear of stepping on needles."

"I hate the high," he said and burst into tears. "I hate the high because after my first hit, my body craved more, as I begged him to stop. I begged him to stop."

She held him as he cried.

"I poisoned eleven men, who wanted access to that drug," he said. "It felt like I was punishing myself for wanting it too."

Reid didn't know why, but he couldn't stop crying. "She's in my head. Cat Adams and her elaborate plot. I can't get it out of my head!"

"All her life she has seen/All the meanest side of me," she sang in the sweetest voice Reid had ever heard. "They took away the prophet's dream/For a profit on the street.

Now she's stronger than you know/A heart of steel starts to grow/All his life he's been told/He'll be nothing when he's old/All the kicks and all the blows/He won't ever let it show/'Cause he's stronger than you know/A heart of steel starts to grow.

When you've been fighting for it all your life/You've been struggling to make things right/That's how a superhero learns to fly."

"What Irish ballad is that from?" he asked when she was done.

"The Script, an Irish pop band," she said with a laugh. "It's called 'Superhero.' I love the song even though I am teased relentlessly for it."

Reid let go of her. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she said and patted him on the shoulder. "It's going to get harder first, but I swear it will get easier eventually."

He suddenly felt very nervous. "Please don't hold this against me."

"I wouldn't dream of it Spencer," she said assuredly. "I want you to succeed. I want you on my team."

Reid believed her. He also believed he had it in him to succeed.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you like this. It is a little different.

Chapter Seven:

On the fifth day at the Elitist's estate, Reid approached Crutcher's office with dread. They had worked on or relived so many of his memories ranging from bullying incidents, Tobias Hankel, to his prison time. The whole process was exhausting, and he wondered when it would start getting easier as Grady said.

"Take a seat Dr. Reid," Crutcher said. "Close your eyes and clear your mind."

He did as told and found himself in a wide-open space. The ground was composed of gray stones. Nothing could be seen for miles except white clouds, almost like a fog. It felt very serene.

"Where is this place?" he asked Crutcher. "This isn't one of my memories."

"It's my memory palace," she said. "I summon ideas here through music."

She began to sing in a low voice: "Feeling like a hero, but I can't fly/No, you never crash if you don't try/Took it to the edge, now I know why/Never gonna live if you're too scared to die/Gonna disconnect from the hardwire/Time to raise a flag for the ceasefire/Staring down the hole inside me/Looking in the mirror/Making peace with the enemy

Suddenly, there was an echo of male voices. "Hey hey-ey-ey (hey)  
Hey hey-ey-ey/I'm so alive, I'm so alive, I'm so alive/You can make it on a wish if you want to/You can make it on a wish if you want to"

An all-male rock band descended upon the ground on to a stage that suddenly appeared. They looked to be older but were playing with a distinct level of high energy.

Crutcher rocked to the beat. "Listen," she whispered.

"Open up my heart like a shotgun/Blinded by the light of a new sun/Get up, get up, get out and get done/For the first time I feel like someone/Breaking down the walls in my own mind/Keeping my faith for the bad times/Get up, get up, stand like a champion/Take it to the world/Gonna sing it like an anthem

Hey hey-ey-ey (hey)/Hey hey-ey-ey/"

Reid looked to Crutcher as the song continued.

"Why?" he asked.

"Music can be therapy," she said. "It's an expression of who we are. I thought you'd like this as alternative to diving into more memories."

"But I only listen to Beethoven," he said.

"Your only defense was a gun but that is going to change," she said. "Open up your mind a little to find what music speaks to your soul outside the classics,"

He listened again.

"Never gonna live if you're too scared to die."

The song ended and Crutcher shook hands with the lead singer.

"That was 'So Alive,' by the Goo Goo Dolls," she said as the stage and the band disappeared.

She rubbed her hands together. "Now let's do something really cool. Close your eyes and listen. When you're ready open them."

He did as he was told and a male voice sang.

"Look at what's happened to me/I can't believe it myself/Suddenly I'm up on top of the world/It should have been somebody else"

The music was lighter. Reid didn't know music but it sounded vaguely dated. Yet he liked it. It felt fun.

"Believe it or not, I'm walkin' on air/I never thought I could feel so free/Flyin' away on a wing and a prayer/Who could it be?/Believe it or not it's just me."

Reid opened his eyes and saw he was on a stage. He looked at the ill-fitting suit he was wearing. He must have been young. Below the stage was the team, including Prentiss and Gideon clapping. The Director presented him a plaque for bravery in the field. He beamed and waved at the team.

"So, this is one of your happiest memories," she said. "You surprised yourself in the fact you were only doing your job yet people, probably Hotch or Gideon thought that you deserved it."

"It was my first commendation," he said. "I really didn't think I deserved it."

The stage dissolved and he was back on the ground.

"You don't think you belong here, do you?" Crutcher said.

"Among people who can teleport, have super-strength and can fly? No," he said.

"But you're here, and you're going to surprise people by how strong you are," she said firmly.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"After diving through so many of your memories and seeing you confront them, I'm certain of it."

"I didn't think I was doing so well," he admitted.

"You're doing fine," she said. "I wouldn't say the worst is over, as we still have memories to dive through. But we're going to have more fun with exercises like this."

"Where is that song from?"

She smiled. "It's the theme song of a cheesy superhero show from the eighties called 'The Greatest American Hero,' sung by Joey Scarbury."

"Interesting," he said.

"Do you want to hear another?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, feeling more confident on the psychic field than he had since he started.


End file.
